Sexy Suds Car Wash
Sexy Suds Car Wash was an event at September 29, 2009. It was organized to increase the funds of the town's athletic department. Cheerleaders and football players held a car wash, with the teammates washing the outside of cars, as well as the inside. They charged $20 dollars to clean the outside and inside of the car, and $15 to only clean the outside. Season One Caroline, who is captain of the cheerleading squad, organized and led the carwash. Damon, who was imprisoned in the Salvatore Boarding House's basement and weakened by vervain, used his connection to her to summon her to the house from the carwash, and she snuck away without telling anyone where she was going. When she got there, he compelled her to release him. She complied, but Damon, who was starving, thanked her by trying to feed on her. Thankfully, Stefan had taken Damon's daylight ring, which allowed Caroline the opportunity to flee by opening the door, allowing the sunlight to enter the room and burn Damon. At the carwash, Elena pointed out Stefan's ring, and mentioned that Damon had the same ring. He explained that it was a family heirloom, with his family's crest. Elena offers to put it in her bag so it doesn't get damaged by the soap and water, but Stefan refused to take it off. During the event, Tiki insulted a customer, saying their car was trash. Bonnie was annoyed and angry at how rude she was being, and unintentionally lost control of her magic, causing the water from the hose she was using to spray her heavily, which made Bonnie snicker. Later, Tiki notes that Caroline left, which means that she is in charge, and orders Bonnie to sweep the water off of the pavement. Bonnie got angry at being bossed around by Tiki, and again causes Bonnie to lose control of her magic. The water on the pavement was set ablaze with fire, which traveled to a nearby car, engulfing the car in flames. Stefan noticed what was happening, and runs over to Bonnie, breaking her from her trance. She asked him if anyone saw what she did, and he assured her that they didn't. She begged him to keep this a secret and ran off, presumably to her Grams' house. After Stefan left to check on Damon, an elderly man, who is Tiki's grandfather, recognized Stefan. Elena was confused, and the man told Elena about meeting Stefan when he stayed at the Salvatore Boarding House in 1953. Elena says that is impossible, and he further details the "animal attack" on Joseph Salvatore the same year. He told her that he was sure that he saw Stefan in 1953. Tiki found him, and mentioned to Elena that her grandfather is "kind of Alzheimer-y", but Elena was still rattled by the encounter and determined to learn more. Elena ran into Logan Fell at the car wash, and uses his relationship with her aunt Jenna to ask for a favor; she asked him if he could help her find information on news broadcasts from 1953 for a school project. Logan agrees, and takes her to the WPKW9 office to look up information on the "attack" on their database of news coverage through the history of Mystic Falls. It is there that she sees video coverage of a broadcast about Joseph Salvatore's death, filmed outside the Salvatore Boarding House, where Stefan can barely be made out in the background, shocking Elena. Trivia *This event happened in the Season One episode You're Undead to Me. Gallery 105-Carwash-001.png 105-Carwash-002.png 105-Carwash-003.png 105-Carwash-004.png 105-Carwash-005.png 105-065~Elena-Caroline.png 105-066-Elena~Caroline.png 105-070-Bonnie~Matt.png 105-071~Bonnie-Matt.png 105-Carwash-006.png 105-073~Bonnie-Tiki.png 105-Carwash-007~Tikii.png 105-Carwash-008~Matt~Tiki.png 105-075-Matt~Tiki.png 105-081-0~Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-Carwash-009-Stefan.png 105-087~Elena~Tikis_Grandad-Tiki.png 105-Carwash-011-Stefan.png 105-096-Stefan.png 105-105~Bonnie-Tiki.png 105-Carwash-012-Bonnie~Tiki.png 105-107-Bonnie.png 105-Carwash-013~Stefan~Bonnie.png 105-Carwash-014~Stefan~Bonnie.png 105-109-1-Stefan-Bonnie.jpg 105-109~Stefan-Bonnie.png 105-110-Stefan-Bonnie.png 105-119~Stefan-Matt.png 105-120-Stefan~Matt.png See also Category:Events Category:Season 1 Events